Pokemon Adventures in the Unknown Region ep 1 : The adventure begins
by emmanuelakanbi
Summary: This series follows a 15 year old boy named Dare and his two friends Arty and Drew as they explored the pokemon region Enzo. Dare with his determination works to be a pokemon master.


Pokémon: Adventures in the Unknown Region

Episode 1: The Adventure Begins

Written by: Emmanuel Akanbi

Narrator: The Enzo region; the home of a boy named Dare who has a big dream!

-Setting-

The scene opens with the primary protagonist, Dare, presenting a short essay to his English class in Pal Lake High School.

Dare: What is my dream? My dream is to become a Pokémon Master. Pokémon to me is more than than mere animals or pets. They are my friends and I want to be one with them. I will become a pokémon trainer and with that I will go on a highway to my dream!

Teacher: Thank you Dare.

*The bell rings*

Teacher: That's it's for class today, see you all tomorrow.

As Dare walks home from school playing with his novelty pokeball, a few kids begin to approach him.

Rob: well well well if it isn't dareydare!

Mac: Yeah!

Luke: What he said

Dare: What do ya what you guys.

Rob: we heard that that little speech you gave I class today and we think it was stupid.

Mac:Yeah!

Luke: What he said

Dare: Who are you to tell me that my dream is stupid?

Rob: You want to become friends with pokemon? Pokemon are just tools, objects nothing more.

Dare: Shut up! pokemon are not just tools. They have life, they have emotions people like you should be allowed to have pokemon.

Rob: Is that right. Boys grab him!

Luke and Mac grabbed Dare and he dropped his Ball.

Rob: Pokemon having feelings. Fools like you are delusional. Pokémon are friends bullshit!

Rob steps on the pokeball and breaks Dare's pokeball

Dare: No!

Rob: Pokémon are objects not friends.

Rob and walked away Dare was left in despair.

At home Dare was alone in his room feeling sad.

Mom: Dinner it's your favorite Spaghetti and a Surprise

Dare: Coming!

Mom: Dare?

Dare: I am coming down the stairs.

Mom: Dare.

Dare: I am now approaching table.

Mom: DARE!

Dare: Okay Okay I'm coming, Jeez can't a guy wallow in his own pity.

Dare walks down to his dining room. And his parents say…

Mom & Dad:Happy birthday!

Dare:(Unenthusiastically) Yay! I'm fifthteen!

Dad: You look down wanna talk about.

Dare: Well my Poké ball toy got broken.

Mom: What happen?

Dare: Bullies. Can like 'em, can't reason with 'em can't punch the Bejesus out of them. The worst of all they said that my dream was stupid. And I kind of think he right.

Dad with a annoyed look and put down a big box in front of Dare.

Dad: Open it.

Dare: I'm not entirely….

Dad: Open it.

Dare reluctantly opens the present and he is shocked at what he gotten.

Dare: My god, is this…

Mom: Your first pokémon.

Dare: Wow. I'm speechless. What is it?

Dad: I don't know. All I know is that the pokemon is due in a week.

Dare:Oh

One week later…

Dare is reading a book and notices a glowing.

Dare: oh my god! OH MY GOD!

Dare rushes down to the living room.

Dare: Mom, Dad I, I think it's hatching.

Dad: Dear, get the camera.

The egg glows and hatches into a cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: Cynda. Cyndaquil

Mom: What is it?

Dare: I don't know I think it's a cyndaquil.

Dad: Well aren't you just this cutest thi…

Cyndaquil's back lighted on fire and burns Dad's hand.

Dad: (screaming)Ahhhhh! That f*****g hurts.

Cyndaquil ran up to Dare.

Dad: that freakin thing can light fire.

The family sits down at the dining room table with Dad's hand in a bowl of ice.

Dad: Ah it still burns.

Dare: Dad don't be mad he just hatch

Dad: I'm not mad it just hurts.

Mom: Now Dare raising that pokemon is a big responsibility are you ready.

Dare: Mom Dad, this is could be my one and only chance to do this. I need this.

Mom and Dad looked at each and nodded.

Mom: Okay it's decided. Take this.

Mom hands Dare a book.

Dare: Pokemon training for Dummies.

Dad: Yeah we're giving you one week's time for you to prepare for this make sure you study up for that book.

In Dare's room he's reading the book.

Dare: (reading)Chapter 1 Preparing for travel: Traveling around the world is fun but it takes a lot of work and money. You can go alone or you can travel with friends. Hm, friends.

Dare with cyndaquil riding on his head knocks on a house door. And a man opens it.

Mr James : Ah Dare.

Dare: Good afternoon Mr Faulkner is Arty and Drew around.

Mr James: Yeah they're in their game room.

Dare Okay

Arty and Drew are on laptops

Arty: Sup Dare.

Dare: Check it out.

Drew: What's that?

Dare: My pokemon it's a Cyndaquil. It can also light fire from it's back. Anyway I came down here to ask you two something.

Arty: What is it?

Dare: With my new pokemon this is my chance to finally achieve my dream. And According to this book I need friends by my side to help me achieve my dream.

Arty: I don't know man.

Dare: Please!

Arty: UM…..

Drew: I'm in.

Arty: What?!

Dare smiled with joy.

Drew: Yeah all this time we've been playing the games. Would you rather do the real thing.

Arty: Yeah I guess you're right. Let's do it.

Dare, Aj and Drew are cheering all over the place and Mr James walked in.

: Hey what's going on?

Drew: Hey Dad Dare is going on a journey around the region to become a master, and he needed some allies can we go along with him?

Mr James: I don't know…

Arty: You're always complaining about how we're always playing our RPGs now this is our chance to see the world.

Mr James: Yeah but the world is a dangerous place pokemon can be super dangerous and fall winter about to hi-

Arty: Let us go or we'll live in your basement for the rest of our lives.

Mr James: It's a deal

The boys cheers

Dare: Okay we'll leave in three days That should be enough time for us to be prepared.

Arty and Drew: Right!

Drew: See you in 5 days.

Dare is walking home talking with cyndaquil.

Dare: Did ya hear that? Cyndaquil we're going to see the world seeing pokemon all over the place.

Cyndaquil:(with joy) Cyndaquil!

Dare comes across Rob and his cronies.

Luke: Hey Rob isn't that Dare.

Rob: Yeah that is. what the hell is that walking with him. Let go say hi.

Rob and his cronies approaches Dare and cyndaquil.

Mac: Hey look it's the jackass with a dream.

Dare: Oh god, what do ya want now?

Rob: So what do you got there?

Dare: It's my first pokemon cyndaquil

Rob: I thought I made it clear that you're dream is stupid.

Dare: And I thought made it clear who the hell are you. Well screw you guys leaving town in three days.

Luke: You're really going through with this? Can't wait to see you fail.

Dare: I highly doubt that. Anyway I'll probably won't see you dicks again, so you three can just suck it just like moms.

Rob(angry); Now you're fucking dead.

Rob and his cronies is approaching

Dare: Awww crap I've done it now.

Cyndaquil jumps in front of Dare and lights his flame on it back. And scares Rob and his cronies.

Cyndaquil:(angry) Cyndaquil.

Dare: Oh, Oh Yeah. Who's the jackass now huh?! Don't try shit or Cyndaquil gonna roast you pigs.

Rob: This isn't over.

Rob and his cronies walks away.

Dare: You're walking away! You're walking away from this current situation! That pretty much makes this over!

Cyndaquil powers down.

Dare: Ah man, you really save my butt there.

Cyndaquil(happily): Cyndaquil!

Dare: Come on let´s go home.

One night before the journey Dare is sitting on the roof with Cyndaquil.

Dare: The night is beautiful isn't it.

Cyndaquil (agreeing) Cyndaquil.

Dare: That day I decided this would be my dream, I had no idea where to start. Sometimes I though I couldn't pull it off. But with you by my side all I see hope.

Cyndaquil(happily) Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil gives Dare a hug.

The next day Dare with his parents and cyndaquil meets Arty and Drew with their dad at the town border.

Arty: Hey dare.

Dare: Arty, Drew I so glad that you agree to this.

Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil.

Arty: We're happy to be here.

Mom: This is it.

Dare: Yes it is.

Dad: Dare, just yesterday I was yelling ya for eating peanut butter with your hands. Now I'm about to yell at ya for eating peanut butter with a spoon.

Dare eating from a jar with a spoon.

Dad: Will you stop that?!

Mr. James: Now here's 500 pokedollars for the road. Spended wisely should last you a couple of weeks.

Mom: And here's 500 hundred for you too. Dare you've grown from a young cute naive courageous boy,(tearing up) and now you a brave young man.

Dare: thanks mom,dad I'm going to miss you too.

Dare hugs his parents goodbye.

Drew: We're ready when you are.

Dare: Okay I'll call you whenever I can.

Dare faces Drew and Arty

Dare: Alright, LET'S DO THIS! YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS?!

Drew and Arty: Yeah!

Cyndaquil:(excited) Cyndaquil!

Dare:Let's go!

Dare, Arty,Drew and Cyndaquil runs off out of town and into the forest.

Mom: Look at them go.

: Yep, with no nature skills, limited sources and constantly be surrounded by wild animals with superpowers.

Dad: Oh, lord what have we done?

In the forest Dare Arty, Drew.

Arty: Alright would you rather have fire powers with a girlfriend with ice powers or have ice powers with a girlfriend fire powers.

Dare: Uh Imma go with Fire powers, fire's awesome isn't that right Cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil (Agreeing) Quil.

Drew: Cyndaquil do you say any else but your name.

Cyndaquil: cyn cyn daquil Cyndaquil

Drew: I'm gonna say no. Say Dare are we there yet.

Dare pulls out his phone

Dare: It say where nearly there… Hey look!

The Pokémon laboratory don't the hill.

Arty: Come on let's go

The gang arrives at the lab.

Dare: This is the place.

The gang walks into the laboratory. And See the receptionist

Receptionist: Hello, how can I help you?

Dare: Yes I'm Darell

Arty: And I'm Arthur and this is Drew

Receptionist: Yes, Darrell, Arthur and Drew the new professor is expecting you. Come This way please.

The gang follows receptionist and they find a messy.

Drew: This is a research lab.

Receptionists: Professor! Please excuse her she just started.

The professor runs into the room

Professor Maple:(painting) phew! Running everywhere today! Allow me to properly introduce myself I'm Professor Maple. And you must be your pokemon cyndaquil.

Dare: Yeah! He's my partner. Oh and I'm Darrel but you can call me Dare.

Arty: I'm Arthur but you can call me Arty.

Drew: I'm Drew but you can call me Drew.

Professor Maple: Dare are you from the johto region?

Dare: No

Professor Maple: Because cyndaquils usually resign in the johto region. They're one of the three starters of the johto.

Dare: No he hatched from an egg.

Professor Maple: Wait hold on.

Professor Maple pulls a device out of her lab coat.

Arty: What's that?

Professor Maple: This a pokedex it's an encyclopedia. It's tells any information on you'll come across pokemon. Try pointing the camera at cyndaquil there.

Dare points the pokedex at cyndaquil.

Pokedex: Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back.

Dare: Oh, so that's why he burned my dad's hand when it hatch.

Professor Maple: You said this hatch from an egg.

Dare: Yes

Professor Maple: Well then.

Professor maple takes out a pokeball at cyndaquil and catches.

Professor Maple: there know cyndaquil is officially yours.

Drew: What did you do to it

Professor Maple: I put him in pokeball that's how people carry all the time. You just throw an empty pokeball at the Pokémon you gotta make sure that the pokemon is weaken. Your cyndaquil is on a low level that's how so caught off so easily. But if you train it gets stronger. And for you Drew and Arty, unfortunately I don't have any pokemon to give you. Are you three traveling in a group.

Dare: Yes

Professor Maple: Perfect follow me.

The gang follows the professor outside.

Professor Maple: You see that forest boys? You have to find your way through it. And that forest is full of trainers, and a lot of wild pokemon. You'll learn a lot and your Pokémon will get stronger before you take on your first gym.

Dare: Gym?

Professor Maple: Everything you'll need to know will be in you trainer book. And before you go you'll need these.

The professor hands the gang pokeballs.

Arty: Thanks.

Professor maple: Now just follow the road.

Dare: Got it. Ready guys.

Arty: Let's go.

Narrator: Dare, Arty and drew goes onto dangers unknow. What will happen when they enter the forest. What pokemon will Drew and Arty will catch. Find out more next time!


End file.
